mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Bruno Levine
Bruno Levine (Hebrew: בּרוּנוֹ לֶבִינְא, Yiddish: ברונאָ לעבֿינע) is a mob-backed Jewish loan shark who operates near the docks based out of a small office in Southport. History Background Born in 1893, Bruno sits at the top of a network of loan sharks in Empire Bay, and is officially sanctioned by the Commission. He lends mob money to small-time sharks, crooks, and businessmen, charging extortionate rates of interest and backed up by mafia families. He is fair insofar as he treats all debtors equally. He will honor his side of any bargain to the letter, but expects the same in return. Numerous stories exist of those who have failed to pay Bruno back on time. One such story, narrated by Joe, tells of the Maltese Falcon janitor who has only a finger and a thumb on one hand. He owed money to Bruno, and it is believed that the two occurrences are related. He has his organization's headquarters in Southport in a small office. Henry's Deal In 1951, Henry Tomasino along with Joe Barbaro and Vito Scaletta decided to borrow money from Bruno for a drug deal with the Empire Bay Triads. They borrowed $35,000 from him in return for a payment of $55,000 by the end of the week. After they arrived in one of the Triads' fronts the SeaGift Fishing Co. warehouse and got the drugs, they were ambushed by a group of mysterious gangsters disguised as police officers, they were able to kill them all and successfully distributed the drugs. Life was getting from the better for the three until Carlo Falcone found out about the deal and took a cut from the dealing profit in the amount of $60,000. Henry was later killed by the Triads and they took the rest of the dealing profit. Joe and Vito manage to earn $55,000 and Vito returned the money to Bruno, who was impressed that he managed to get it paid back on time considering that he learned that their heroin enterprise went haywire and was willing to extend credit for such extenuating circumstances. Bruno later reveals that he was the loan shark that Vito's father owed $2,000 to. When Vito expresses annoyance that the debt did not die with his father, rather the harassment expanded to his mother and Francesca, Bruno defends himself by saying he did not force Antonio Scaletta to take his money. Known debtors * Antonio Scaletta - ca. $2,000 * Henry Tomasino, Vito Scaletta, Joe Barbaro - $55,000 * Micky the Crab - Unknown Trivia *Bruno Levine bears a resemblance to Frank Colletti, Ennio Salieri's best friend and Consigliere. *Micky the Crab, the toilet attendant at The Maltese Falcon owed Bruno a lot of money, however he failed to pay Bruno's loans back, which cost him most of the fingers on his left hand. *Bruno's quote from the Bible is Exodus, Chapter 22, Verse 24. "And my wrath shall wax hot, and I will kill you with the sword; and your wives shall be widows, and your children fatherless." * Henry and Joe during the mission Sea Gift, refer to Bruno as a Yid, a slang for a Jew. Gallery File:Mafia_II_-_Digital_Deluxe_Artbook-030.png| File: Negociobruno.png| Levine, Bruno Category:Mafia II Category:Loan sharks